


Sounds Happy To Me

by asphodelknox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Only Mature because there's swearing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelknox/pseuds/asphodelknox
Summary: Harry and Louis finally talk about their past as they drive forward to their future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction with mature and/or explicit content that is not suitable for readers under the age of 18. I absolutely do not condone minors reading this work of fiction and encourage anyone underage to stop reading immediately. Thank you.

The mood on the bus was tense, to say the least. The minute One Direction had arrived in New York City, it was a madhouse of screaming, shouting, grabbing, unlike anything they had really seen before. They were used to adoring fans, plenty of whom were young girls, but for their comeback tour, the fans seemed more rabid than pleased.

“I guess that’s what we get for taking a hiatus.” Louis said once they were back on their tour bus. He, Harry, Liam, and Niall collapsed onto the couches. Niall rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. They were tired from smiling all day and exhausted from yelling in the crowds.

“I guess it’s nice to be missed?” Niall said uncertainly in his thick Irish brogue. Half the fans had kept asking him to say something, anything, just to hear his accent. When he would say something anything, the crowd would erupt in screams of “I couldn’t hear him!” and “Why can’t you just be quiet? Niall is trying to speak!” Niall had just been saying he liked pizza. Nothing worth the intense screams.

“Right,” Liam said, standing, “I’m going to go call Cheryl. The baby will be just waking up around now.” He walked to the back of the bus, closing the door to the smaller area that held the kitchen (if you could call it that, Harry thought wryly to himself) and a table and chairs.

Louis thought of Freddie. He would still be sleeping and in about two hours most likely waking Brianna up with his happy coos. Sweet lad. Louis had wanted to take him on tour with him, but Briana had put her foot down.

“I don’t want him growing up with girls fawning all over him!” She had said, pointedly. Louis had, uncharacteristically, let the matter drop. He had had plenty on his mind.

Louis glanced over at Niall. He had laid down as Liam left the room and was already out like a light. His soft snores told them he was off to dreamland. What any Directioner would do to see him sleeping like this. Harry stood up and grabbed a blanket out of one of the cupboards and draped it across Niall. Louis felt a twinge.

It had been ages since Harry had done that for him. Ages since they’d been on tour together. Ages since they’d lived together. Ages since they’d been in the same place for longer than a month. The longest Louis had seen of Harry during the band’s hiatus was the month his mom died.

And he missed him.

Louis missed his mother, and his son, and his siblings too of course. Louis scoffed to himself. Those poor Larry Stylinson shippers were right about one thing: he and Harry loved each other. They just hadn’t been together in a long time. And he missed it. He missed waking up to Harry, eating Harry’s good cooking, watching TV together in the evenings. The bliss out of the public eye.

The bus lurched forward and Harry grabbed onto the molding of the window behind Louis to steady himself. Louis could hear fans running next to the bus. He curled over his knees. The screaming was giving him a headache. He missed the peace and quiet he had had with Freddie in L.A.

It was the first time he had considered life with Freddie “peace and quiet”.

Louis turned his head to see Harry give a wave to the fans and then closed the blinds. Harry shook his head. Louis could tell when Harry was tired like nobody else could. He could tell when he was hungry, when he was happy, when he needed to be by himself. Louis missed the days when they could share a bunk in the bus, or when they had been home in London and didn’t have to worry about the paparazzi or screaming fans.

Harry caught Louis looking at him. “Want to go to bed, Lou?” he asked quietly.

Louis blinked. It almost sounded like...like when they had been...

“Together, I mean.” Harry continued. “Bottom bunk on the left?” There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes and Louis’s heart leaped.

Harry and Louis had always claimed the bottom bunks on every tour bus they had. They normally ended up sleeping together in one of them.

The bottom bunk on the left had been their bunk. When Liam, Niall, and Zayn were sleeping, Harry and Louis would curl up and talk and dream and escape to their own private world. He missed that too.

Louis nodded and stood. Harry held out his hand.

“Hazza…” Louis started, putting his hand in Harry’s. Harry tugged Louis to the bunk.

“You first, Lou.” Like always.

Louis climbed in, making sure the shades on the tiny window were drawn. Harry climbed in after him and pulled the curtain closed, buttoning it against the wall. Harry slid his arm under Louis’s head and as if they hadn’t been apart for years, they slid right back to their typical position, legs intertwined, faces close, and hands held.

Harry breathed in heavily and let out an even heavier sigh.

“You’re doing a lot of that tonight.” Louis said.

“I think we all are.” Harry replied. He grinned woefully. “Tour seems harder this time around. I got used to sleeping in the same bed every night.”

“I thought you were used to sleeping in a different bed every night.” Louis said teasingly, with only half his usual fire.

Harry gave him a glance with raised eyebrows and lifted a few strands of hair off Louis’s forehead with his free hand.

“Has fatherhood taken away your spirit, Lou?” Harry asked in the same teasing manner. But they hadn’t really talked about Freddie, not since the argument that had left them icing each other out for months.

“Not entirely. Most of it gets used up on him. He’s like me, all energy and games...”

“All the time.” Harry’s chest rumbled with a soft laughter as he finished Loui’s sentence, and Louis, momentarily forgetting that it had been almost four years since they’d been this close, nuzzled his face into Harry’s chest. The laughter stopped and Louis felt his cheeks turn red. He shouldn’t have done that. He didn’t want to hope...

But then Harry’s arms were tight around him and his head was buried in Louis’s hair. Louis felt Harry take a shaky breath.

“Fuck, Lou, I missed you.”

Lou just nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry, holding onto him tightly.

They stayed like that for several minutes, and Lou was certain Harry was crying. He could have sworn he felt a tear. They relaxed a little and inched apart, still staying close. For one of very few times in his life, Louis didn’t say anything. He didn’t want this time with Harry to end. Not for anything.

“I’m sorry, Lou.” Harry said, wiping his eyes and propping himself up on his shoulder. “I shouldn’t have been so upset at you about Freddie. I know why you did it and it was really all my fault anyways. I shouldn’t have let it break us up.”

Louis felt his chest constrict with emotion. “It’s alright, Hazza. I shouldn’t have slept with her.” He bumped Harry’s nose with his own and Harry bumped him back.

At one time, it seemed like every interviewer wanted to know if the guys had slept with fans. Management kept telling them to allow the rumors, make it seem like they were sleeping around, that Harry slept with any blonde who asked him. Harry briefly dated Taylor Swift as a beard to egg on the image that they were all womanizers, particularly Harry. It had been a thorn in Louis and Harry’s relationship ever since and occasionally it would come up, sending both of them to bed upset. Louis had been drunk one night, upset and angry, and instead of finding Harry like he should have, like he normally did, Briana approached him.

Louis had regretted it as soon as it was over and immediately left Briana’s to find Harry. He told Harry what had happened and they had a rough discussion but worked through it eventually. Louis figured now that they’d both had a fling of sorts, they could be in the clear. With each other, and with the public. Three months later, Briana announced she was pregnant.

He had never seen Harry so upset. The two had been planning to announce their relationship at the same time as the hiatus. Their relationship turned icy, they went a few months without talking after the hiatus started, until Joanna’s cancer got worse and one day Harry showed up the hospital.

“I couldn’t let you go through this alone.” It was all he said. It was all he had needed to say.

They’d been on speaking terms ever since.

When Joanna died, Harry was the first person Louis hugged and the two had held each other for ages while Louis cried. If it wasn’t for Harry, Louis wouldn’t have been able to be the strong one for his sisters. If it wasn’t for Harry reminding him over and over again of his mom’s dying wish, he would never have continued writing music.

Ever since, they’d been texting and talking again, almost as frequently as when they’d been together. Being on tour in Europe had been thrilling but they hadn’t had much time to address their past or talk about where they were. Tour as a comeback was almost crazier than before the hiatus.

Louis hadn’t allowed himself to hope that Harry would want him back. It would be too good to be true. He figured he’d raise Freddie as a single dad and Harry would be the great relationship of his life. He and Harry had always talked about kids...maybe now...

“I still love you, you know.” Harry said, pulling Louis from his mental reflection. “I never stopped. I was really angry. But I never stopped loving you. Everything we talked about, all the plans we made, I still want it all. With you.”

Louis felt his heart expand, and his breath hitched in his chest. Had he actually heard right? He wasn’t dreaming, was he? God, he hoped he wasn’t dreaming.

“Hazza” Louis replied, his voice cracking. “I still love you too. I know I never said it enough. But I never stopped loving you either.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, letting their fingers intertwine.

“You know,” Louis said, “We did talk about adopting kids someday…I have a real biological one now...” He let the statement hang there for a minute, trying to gauge Harry’s reaction. How sensitive of a subject was it?

“Think Freddie’ll like me?” Harry asked, smiling. “I mean, I want him to. I want to like him.”

Lou smiled back. “Definitely. The lad’ll have two dads! He’ll be the luckiest kid around.”

Harry laughed, his rumbling laugh, that made Louis grin from ear to ear.

“Well then. When we’re in L.A., I want to meet him.”

“You will.” Louis said. “Briana will freak but she won’t say anything to the public. I get him half the time you know, now.”

“That’s good.” Harry nodded, looking like he was thinking about a logistic. “Is it hard? Fatherhood?”

Louis nodded. “Harder I think, because I’m by meself for so much of it. But it’s fun. He’s a good lad.”

“Well, I’d like to be dad number two.” Harry said quickly, breathlessly, as if he couldn’t believe he was saying it. “Maybe when he’s older we could have Freddie during the school year and he could spend summer with Briana.”

Louis grinned. They had talked about being dads almost ever since they had met, and even more so as their relationship had become more serious. They were going to get a flat in London, record music, and have a few kiddos running around. As quickly as it had become a dream that wouldn’t happen, it had become a possible future again.

“I like that.” Louis was sure his heart was going to explode with happiness. “I like that a lot.”

“I’ve always just wanted us together, with a few kids, happily.” Harry said, laying down. Louis grinned at the reference and followed suite, the two molding into each other as they always had.

“Sounds happy to me, Haz.” Louis said, closing his eyes. The two fell asleep and didn’t even wake when they pulled into Canada for their next concert.

Niall woke up on the couch and glanced down the hall. The door to the kitchen was still closed and he thought he could hear Liam’s coos at his baby on the phone. He saw one bunk curtain closed and as realization hit him, he grinned broadly.

“Thank the Lord.” He said, fist pumping the air. “Larry Stylinson is back.” He rolled over and as the bus drove on, Louis and Harry both smiled in their sleep, dreaming of weekends spent with Freddie playing football and listening to music.

Happily indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was my first ever 1D fic and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you liked this fic, I’d love you to share it! Click [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/post/160756283349/title-sounds-happy-to-me-author-asphodelknox) for the masterpost to reblog! Find me on tumblr [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/).


End file.
